Sermon of "God"
It's been a couple years since the whole Stalker incident. I'm now 15. The whole incident haunts me some times. Sometimes I dream about it. But that's not what I am typing about today. We're going to talk about how I finally got my ROBLOX account back. After ages of waiting for approval, it's back, and it seems normal, hallelujah. There's no cliched friends I never had, games I never made, none of that bullshit. So I started to play a game that was normal for once. My favorite new game is called Theme Park Tycoon 2. You made your own theme park, and you could get achievements and rank up in the group if you got those achievements. I had a lot of fun making different parks on that game. ROBLOX has updated a lot in the past 2 years. I hate the new logo, though. It looks like something a child could've made on MS Paint. Then, the next day, I was looking at other people's parks. Then there was one park that was just empty. Nothing there, it was just filled to the brim with grass. I figured there was a secret area or something, but there wasn't a secret area. This is when I met WorstFears. He asked: "Do you like my park? It's my masterpiece. :)". I replied with: "It looks great, dude. It's obviously the best.". I thought he just didn't know how to make a park and accidentally clicked "Skip Tutorial" when he just started playing. He replied with: "You're the first one who actually replied to me. It's good that I can find someone that I can trust. Wanna be friends? :D". He then sent me a friend request, and I accepted it. He then left the game and I got a direct message, I left the game to see what it was. It was a link to his game, it was called The Sermon of God. A couple of seconds later he typed: "You'll make a good brother. Don't deny it, don't you want to be an intellectual like me?" I was curious to see what it was, and I clicked play. The game loaded up and seemed to be a gigantic temple, not a church. WorstFears suddenly grabbed my avatar's arm and dragged me into a middle of what looked to be a sermon of some sorts. I was confused and typed: "Why are you doing this to me? I don't want to be apart of some cult!", and he replied with: "Your attitude will displease Grandfather, just be quiet and this will all be over and done with.". I was scared, what were they going to do with my avatar? Were they going to make me be apart of some weird cult? Who the hell was this "Grandfather" that he mentioned? They then tied me to the ground and began chanting in some random language. Was it Esperanto or something? I had no fucking clue. A very, very senile user then walked up to me, I'm going to to take a wild guess and assume that this is "Grandfather". Dear god, I think I was right. The senile user then approached me and grabbed a kitchen knife and began to chop off every limb off of my body, one by one. He then said: "I am your god now. You are now bound by the rules of the Friends of Grandfather Ministries. The other users didn't actually see me being chopped up, only I could experience it, as they didn't have any expression on there faces. That, or they had seen it so many times they had grown emotionally numb to it. After he was done, the game shut down. I said to myself: "What the fuck just happened? Why?", and then, out of nowhere, WorstFears directly messaged me and typed: "You can't leave now. You will never be able to leave our global mission to spread to word of the God, My Grandfather. He is our grandfather, Spiritually and physically, we are in a mental network created by him. All hail Grandfather, our leader, our emperor of our mission! I then instantly logged out of ROBLOX. I will continue if anything weird happens to me next. Farewell. 8/28/2018 Category:Unfinished